


【星战】What I've Done 往事（维达/ppt）（普雷格斯/ppt）（pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Not This Shit Again [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, bottom!Sidious
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介：一次时空错乱的后果。
Relationships: Darth Plagueis/Darth Sidious, Darth Sidious/Darth Vader, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Sheev Palpatine/Darth Vader
Series: Not This Shit Again [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543429
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	【星战】What I've Done 往事（维达/ppt）（普雷格斯/ppt）（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tremella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/gifts).



> 作者：溜达（Люда）
> 
> 备注：一个不太顺利的写作练习。

正文  
  
金属门内传来一阵不小的动静。

白色盔甲的冲锋队员不由得紧了紧枪栓。  
  
“你们不能就这样把我关在这里！”虚坐在床沿的红发青年声势不小地挥着拳头，喊声在光滑的金属四壁间到处乱撞。  
  
“一群疯子！我再次警告你们，这是非法拘禁，共和国一定不会——”  
  
声音在金属门无声无息滑开之时戛然而止。  
  
“怎么……”希夫•帕尔帕廷瞠目结舌，愣愣地盯着一堵墙般大步迈进门来的高大黑影。  


维达静静地打量面前的年轻人类。  
  
修身的骑装，颜色正符合那浓烈的燃烧般的发色。紧身袜勾勒出线条流畅的小腿，充分衬托着保养良好的肌肉线条。

是个贵族。维达不算轻率地笃定了来人的身份。

年轻贵族肩上短款斗篷的金链还在随着愤怒而抖动。

“我要你们为此付出代价……”青年顿了顿，似乎再次确定这里不会可能是绝地圣殿，或诸如此类的其他地方。  
  
一潭死水的原力隐隐有波动的趋势。

这会是一场动荡。

维达面罩下看向年轻人的眼睛不着痕迹地带上一抹惊艳。

然后他伸出手。只是一根手指。  
  
这桀骜的青年从空中跌落，还在惊诧地抚摸红发下苍白的喉咙。

“你不是这房间里唯一有类似能力的。当心，男孩。”黑暗尊主终于开口，喉音嘶哑难辨。

帕尔帕廷因这警告而安静了一瞬。

“你究竟想要什么？”那双褪去黄丝的蓝眼睛投来狐疑的目光。

维达只是沉寂地站着，并不发话。  
  
他奉命行事。  


微笑在扭曲的唇角消弭。  
  
数据屏晦暗地闪烁。  
  
他太熟悉这种眼神了。他与它接触，久到就像从自己眼中投射出来的一样。  
  
瞧啊，又是一桩西斯师傅没有指示过的事件。也许是个任务，但更多的时候是个考验——门边会不会突然涌进来一大波人，挤满那个狭小却并不破烂的金属隔间，而不幸的受考验者恰巧又无法动用原力？

那眼神还在四处挪移。寻求师傅的首肯，在一个个无助的时刻，哪怕是身陷泥潭都会下意识看向达斯•普雷格斯可能身处的方向。  
  
他没有动。

原力在数据屏的图像上震出波纹。  
  
维达尊主在几里开外的舱室中或许都能感受到他的不悦。但他并没打算在对维达的所作所为上造成什么不满的误会。

西迪厄斯忽然感到厌烦。  
  
普雷格斯，他咀嚼着这个不算陌生的词句。已经许久没有出现过，没有在他所做的任何决定中干扰他。不存在各种形式上的阻挠，消除了飘荡在原力中的不切实际与愚蠢。

更不会存在的是，在他终于独自下达命令后，任何一丝可能留存的犹疑。

这一切已经多少年了？

他伸出手。

散开五指，看似脆弱干枯的五根手指，几乎让人忘记了它们曾不止一次迸发出闪电的火花。皱纹在上面横生，几乎令人憎恶，即使他压根不在意这个。

西迪厄斯只是厌恶被迫提起。

他再次抬眼看向数据屏。

光洁白皙的手指，连跳跃的干扰信号也无法掩盖刚搽的护手霜的香气。涂上这洁白的膏体是为何，为了立刻去爬上哪个参议员的床榻，还是应对阿博拉的卧房中某种隐秘的召唤——

香气消失了。

只有冰冷的王座室，四周连皇家禁卫军也空无一人，被他亲口遣散。房间里唯一看似还有些生气的只是数据屏上闪动的光线。

帕尔帕廷，银河帝国皇帝，缓缓坐下。  
  
他顺手抚平黑袍上的褶皱。这是某种宽松舒适的布料，无可避免会出现褶皱或折叠。它承担着遮掩其下脆弱肌肤的重大任务。  
  
指尖轻触。兜帽下烧毁的肌肤，破碎而敏感，横七竖八的沟壑与疤痕横陈。眼下松垮的皮肤时时充血着，提醒他自己变成了怎样的一个模样。

宛如诅咒。

“成为衰老的，脸色苍白、声音嘶哑的黄眼怪物。就像你面前的这一个。”[1]

来自过去的回音。

而他也的确成为了。坦白地说，可接受的代价。  
  
维达还在等着。他大可让维达继续等待，但并无必要。

帕尔帕廷转过头，面对数据屏。  
  


“也许，我们可以做……一笔交易。”  
  
希夫•帕尔帕廷声音小心翼翼，同时还在观察面前黑暗尊主的细微动作。  
  
这个静立许久的——不知是何物，但大概率是人类——的骤然坐下令希夫很是心惊。这个人捉摸不透，并且一定很难缠，帕尔帕廷肯定地下了结论。

不过只要是人类，就一定会有哪方面的弱点。当然，这并不意味着就不需要小心谨慎。帕尔帕廷收敛地舔了舔唇角，走上前去。

落在黑暗尊主大腿上的手似乎没有遭到拒绝。于是这只手所处的位置又更加暧昧了些，离那片不知用意为何的胯部护甲的距离简直可以称之为过近。

这貌似引起了些细小的震荡，但是被强行按捺住了。帕尔帕廷笃定地判断，手指上深浅不一的按压挑逗还在继续。  
  
另一只手也覆了上去，停在了堪堪能解下那片护甲的位置。

“所以……阁下对这笔交易……意下如何？”

帕尔帕廷眨了眨狡黠的蓝眼睛。  


  
“那么我就当您是默许了。”  
  
维达依旧沉默。

只有解开他下半身的防护是被准许的，而这个青年仿佛对这一点心知肚明，这倒是让维达心生惊奇。  
  
没有刻意的指导，但维达仍为青年解开他护甲提供了许些便利。

柔软的掌心拂过他。他多久没有这样真切地感觉过了？

方才的护甲顶得他生痛。如今防护的卸除倒让他松了一口气——没松快多久。他反应的速度之快反而令维达有些恼火，说不出是不是这游走的灵巧手指所致。维达明显不想公开他身体的应答，咬死的牙关还能替他在盔甲下遮掩一阵。  
  
略带一点喘息的声音打破了维达的思绪。

“先生，您不想知道我的名字吗？”

没有必要。

他的回应默认在寂静的空气中。  
  
一个狡诈的试探，人们防线的松垮往往发生在这种意志薄弱的时刻。这已是个公开的秘密了，只是许多栽在其上的人往往没来得及意识到。  
  
他尽量缓慢地呼气。他不在意他的反应能否瞒过这青年，即使年轻人看起来很聪明，也无关紧要。他真正在意的……

维达不为人知地叹了口气，瞥向上方隐秘的摄录机器人。  


  
呼吸在空旷的室内急促起来。

显然，完美的训练。可以自如地在各种地方施展诱惑的力量，无论局势有多么紧张。

帕尔帕廷咬牙切齿地念出这四个字。

普雷格斯。

真是称职的西斯师傅，大部分训练都尽职尽责地亲身上阵。而那些普雷格斯并未露面的，他会冠冕堂皇地称之为，实践。

普雷格斯总是抢先一步。  
  
享受西迪厄斯美丽的身躯——手指不经意划过黑袍下的胸膛——强迫西斯弟子为蛮横的师傅打开全部需求。  
  
经年累月的需求，并且，从未死去。  
  
王座扶手上隐秘的机关弹开，他所需的自然在眼前。  
  
黑袍在手指的攥弄下稍稍离地。袍角掀开了，一只同样漆黑的皮靴翘上扶手。布料沿着黑色皮革向上，滑过苍白光裸的肌肤，经年累月不见天日的遮掩仿佛能抚平曾存在的蜿蜒红痕。

凉意渗透进暴露在空气中的肌肤表面。闪电的炙烤留下的不止是无处不在的伤痕，还有在各类碰触之下轻易颤栗不已的神经。  
  
与金属的摩擦让帕尔帕廷小小地呻吟出声。就这样架起双腿，不顾一切，回忆中的最近一次还是在最高议长办公室侧边的沙发上。  
  
议长衣袍的腰带，从沙发边缘垂落。  
  
在它最终散落之前，早已被弄得褶皱纵横了。

而本该安稳坐在对面沙发上聆听教诲的绝地正骑在他的身上。帕尔帕廷能从男孩眼中看到残留的一点懊悔。这都是他的错，不是吗？  
  
最高议长笑了，又一次将男孩的头按向自己赤裸的胸膛。

“再来一次，安纳金。”  


再来。  
  
命令落在维达耳中，千真万确。  
  
毫不留情，他只是动动手指，红发掩盖下的肩膀便又少去一块布料。他分明看出年轻人类的窘迫，却不打算做出任何干预。

斗篷的金链早已折断，在跌落地面的瞬间堆成一堆。硌在金属地板上的膝盖隐约有发青的趋势，半褪的长裤在靴口堆积，靴尖不安地挪动着。  
  
维达的默然无疑能加深这不安。

这原力的尤物是有经验的。经验丰富，维达判断。正因如此，刻意关闭的回应才能扰乱对方的阵脚。  
  
他只会不得不提供唯一的判断方式。  
  
而这不知名的年轻人就正低下他美丽的头颅，低向黑暗尊主的胯下。  
  
“不必。”他与他脑海中的声音几乎同时开口。

维达停住了，微微惊讶地向上方望去。他琢磨他师傅话语中的含义，却没有任何理由支撑他得出哪怕一个结果。

未知带来的是焦躁。  
  
维达忽然想尽早结束这荒谬的一切。  


  
破碎的衣装下，希夫•帕尔帕廷的身体僵住了。

刚刚从黑暗尊主紧攥的手中解脱出来的衣领现在又揉皱成一团。臀部跌在金属床板上，晕染开一丝疼痛，但比不上他敞开的双腿间即将遭遇的。

究竟是哪里惹恼了眼前这位大人？

帕尔帕廷还在努力咽下喉间哽住的呜咽。因进入而疼痛，因疼痛而轻吟。  
  
抵在床板上绷紧的腰身，生涩地吞入。

运用黑暗面的一些小小技巧。  
  
希夫•帕尔帕廷仰起头，任凭湿润在眼角积攒，又顺着两颊流下。  
  
他叫出了声。  
  
  
  
疼痛，浸染在骨髓的疼痛，随着铭刻在他身体上的记忆一同唤起。疼痛只能作为快感的催化剂。  
  
架起的皮靴在扶手上轻微抖动。  
  
袍袖下的手臂，动作得稳定又谨慎。黑色衣袍融入周围的黑暗，几近看不出移动的趋势。  
  
数据板的微光落在帕尔帕廷身上。  
  
微弱光线照亮下，手指来回推送着，趋势与星星点点投下的影像快要相同。一进一出，持续的挪移，不留下什么痕迹，唯余细微的呻吟在空中飘散。

原力中积攒的疼痛过量，似乎有不属于他的部分。  
  
强加于他的。

痛楚凑近前来，为他落下一个冰冷的吻。

往事在他身边徘徊，无论始作俑者身在何处。即使化为一缕飞灰。

黑暗面在颤抖，仿佛数据板晦暗不明的光。  
  
帕尔帕廷偏过头去。

他与那双蓝眼睛一同闭上。

那双黄眼睛。

他就是过去的幽灵。他在往事中遗留下一连串喘息。  


腿间的湿濡将他唤醒。

帕尔帕廷扭头看去，石盆中的诡谲液体已然转为绿色。气泡悬浮在空气中，蒸腾、破裂，颤抖扭曲宛如他所处的这个时空。

他面对着虚空开口，声音嘶哑。

“是时候了，维达尊主。”

往事必当送回过去。

一切终将回到正轨，逃无可逃。  
  
“按下按钮。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> [1]：《达斯•普雷格斯》中，普雷格斯与ppt对话原句。
> 
> 维达不认识年轻ppt。  
> 整篇都很ironic。


End file.
